Why Is It Always Me!
by BirdieTitus16
Summary: Okay, two words, TEAM JACOB! Arisa Bentley is a tough Cherokee country girl moving to the La Push Reservation her senior year and meets and falls for Jacob Black! And helps Bella with her little love problem too, Down with Ed! R&R AND DON'T HATE! - Robin


Why Is It Always Me?!

1

By: BirdieEsme10

* Okay, two words, TEAM JACOB! Arisa Bentley is a tough Cherokee country girl moving to the La Push Reservation her senior year and meets and falls for Jacob Black! HAHA! R&R! AND DON'T HATE! * -Robin

"How long till we get there?!"

Driving from South Carolina to La Push in Washington......._fun stuff!_

"Only an hour left Ari, chill" Mom giggles over her shoulder in the driver's seat.

Hey there, I'm Arisa Bentley from South Carolina moving to La Push Reservation for my mother's job, and it's my senior year!

"Well, I hope Bells is there at the house like she says...." I groan opening my laptop and checking my Hotmail and see she emailed me again.

"_Hey Ari, I'm about to leave for your new house in a couple minutes, and Edward will be there too"_

........................_great_

"Oh boy, here comes her boy toy too"

"Ari, she loves this Cullen boy be nice, and we're here"

I unbuckle out the back buckle seat and jump into the passenger seat and saw at this beautiful Reservation, and something flash through the trees.

"Wow, are there really wolves here?!" I cry grabbing my notebook from the dashboard and flip out my Sharpie pen.

"Calm down Ari, you're probably seeing things"

I turn towards my mother who sticks her tongue out at me.

"Mature Mother"

My mother and I are best friends, ever since dad went into the Marines.

You know, it keeps you closer, and my mom always tried to be my best friend anyway....lol!

"So, what is this Ed boy like?" My mom giggles as we turn onto our new house's street.

"Oh, Bella said he's polite, romantic, and _very _handsome" I sneer sarcasticially putting my hands over my heart like a hopeless romantic.

"The perfect man....bull fart"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

We get to the house and I grin as I spy a new fourwheeler on the front lawn with a big purple bow on it.

"Mom!" I scream rushing over to the glorious red fourwheeler with a image of rushing wolf on the sides.

"Wow, Hogan really went out this time!" Mom says astonished rushing over to run her fingers across the picture of the russet wolf on the left side.

I watch carefully as my mother stares in awe at this wolf on my fourwheeler....... and I _can't_ take the _awkwardness_!

"Moomm, is there somethin' I need to know here?" I ask nervously twitching the big purple bow from the fourwheeler in my shaky hands.

_She only does this when she and Dad have a suprise for me, creepy I know!_

"Ari, did I ever tell you how you're dad and I met?"

I drop the bow and just before I can say anything I hear Bella cry out a "ARI!" and suddenly smell this, ODOR!

"B-Bells!" I shakily reply back as she awkwardly pulls me into a hug and my eyes starts to full out water!

"Ari, i-it's okay," Bella chuckles stutteringly as a pale boy walks up beside us.

_AND THAT SMELL GREATS WORSE!_

"HOLY CRAP BELLS!" I cry out gripping my face as a way to shield my eyes and nose from her boyfriend putrid flowerdly smell.

"W-What Ari?"

I rub my eyes and nose furiously and pull my hands from my face to see Bella in worridly shock, and her boyfriend staring at me with HATRED!

_OH HEY NO, GUY!_

"Yeah, it's you!" I bark pointing at Bells' flowerly smelling boytoy, "...you smell like a shunk's behind that was sprayed with cheap air freshner!"

"Arisa Sunanda Bentley!"

"What Mom, he started it!" I cry out to my mom who's storming towards us furiously pointing her index finger into my face.

"No, he didn't young lady, what did I tell you!"

I sigh heavily looking down at my feet then up to Mister Girly Boy Cullen's now apologitic face.

"_**Fine**_...I'm sorry..Edward wasn't it?" I apologize dully extending my hand to seal the deal.

"Yes it is, and it's alright Miss Arisa," Girly Eddie replies shaking my hand, and almost _freezes_ it!

"AH, geez you popsicle!" I snap jerking my hand from his as we death glare each other again.

"Ari...."

I turn towards Bells as she angrily starts to walk into the house with my mother and Ed trailing her.

_Great....Bells is having a hissy fit! _

_Life, huh?_

T.B.C.

*Don'tcha just love Arisa full name, her middle name is an actual Indian name, I did my research! INDIANS RULE! Hehe, DOWN WITH ED! TEAM JACOB/WOLF PACK FOREVERZ! AND DON'T HATE! R&R! *- Robin


End file.
